the talent show
by beckie13
Summary: who would win on a talent show lila or helga? please r/r


Disclaimer: I don't own hey Arnold or the song in this fic  
  
(A/N) ok this is my first hey Arnold fanfic so don't be 2 cruel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The class is sat quietly reading listening 2 Nadine's new cd' Christina Aguilera's stripped.  
  
Dirty came on and all the girls (including Helga) started singing along and surprisingly they where really good  
  
Just then the new dance teacher came in and sat and listened to the girls when they finished she turned off the c d player.  
  
"Ok children I came to tell you about a talent show we are having on Friday please put your names down the prise is $200 I will be holding auditions for the 4 groups tomorrow". Said the dance teacher  
  
"What do you mean groups?" Asked Sid  
  
"Well there will be 2 boy groups and 2 girl groups from each year if we let you all enter there would be too many contestants". She replied  
  
"Cool I'm gona go to the auditions definitely". Said Rhonda  
  
"Yeah me to". Said Nadine  
  
The auditions  
  
At the auditions Rhonda sung Britney spears stronger. Nadine sung Nelly fertardo like a bird. Phoebe sung celine dions titanic song. Lila sung avril levighn skater boy And Helga sung Christina Aguilera beautiful.  
  
The dance teacher analysed there performances and analysed the boys performances then chose the boys and the girls.  
  
The groups.  
  
"Ok class these are the groups there are 2 boys and 2 girls the two boys are Sid and Arnold and the two girls are Lila and Helga".  
  
"No way that's not fair i'm much better than Helga why her". Moaned Rhonda  
  
"Actually Helga was my first choice she has an amassing singing voice". Replied the teacher.  
  
"This is so unfair". Said Rhonda  
  
"Well life's unfair you have to get used to it sista2. Said Helga  
  
"Ohh you have to have backup singers so you can use some of your friends". Said the dance teacher  
  
"Oh oh I want to be one of Lila's backup singers she has a better chance of winning". Said Rhonda excitedly  
  
"Oh Rhonda that's ever so kind of you of course you can be my backup singer". Said Lila in her annoyingly happy tone  
  
Helga's house that night.  
  
Nadine and Rhonda where Lila's backup singers and phoebe was Helga's.  
  
"Oh it's not fair". Screamed Helga  
  
"What's not fair baby sister". Asked Olga from the doorway  
  
"Nothing mind your own business". Snapped Helga  
  
"Now baby sister you wouldn't have screamed if it was nothing tell me I might be able to help you".  
  
"I.its just I was chosen to be in a talent show and I'm up against this really pretty popular funny talented girl an well I'm not pretty I'm not popular I'm not funny and I'm not talented ".  
  
"Stop it Helga stop putting yourself down you have to be talented or you wouldn't have been picked."  
  
Helga just stared at her sister amassed at the outburst. Olga composed herself and sat down next to her sister.  
  
"Listen Helga there's always someone better than you you just need to show them you can be just as good as them". Said Olga  
  
"How can I i'm not prittey or funny or anything it's not fair". Said Helga  
  
"Ok when is the show". Asked Olga  
  
"On Friday night the school hall that's in 3 days and I don't even have a song." Said Helga  
  
"Well I have a song that would be perfect for your voice." Said Olga  
  
They got ready and started to practice the song while Olga tried different looks on Helga.  
  
Friday last lesson.  
  
"Your going down Pataki where going to beat you actually you might as well quit now before you embrace yourself an phoebe". Said Rhonda  
  
"I'm sorry Rhonda can you please repeat that I was concentrating on that huge stress zit on your nose." Replied Helga.  
  
Rhonda squealed covered her nose and ran to the bathroom. Helga and phoebe collapsed in fits of giggles.  
  
"Hey Helga good luck for tonight." Said Arnold  
  
"Thanks Arnold good luck to you too." Said Helga genuinely  
  
Helga walked home with a huge smile on her face  
  
The talent show that night.  
  
Lila sung Britney spears hit me baby one more time while Nadine and Rhonda danced in the background. Rhonda had got her dad to get her a professional choreographer.  
  
Helga was last on after Lila. The stage crew took all of Lila's prop dimmed the lights and put a chair in the centre of the stage.  
  
Helga was wearing denim jeans that flared at the bottom and a lacy black top covered with a black long cardigan. Her hair was down and she was wearing makeup with 2 thin eyebrows.  
  
Helga took her place at the centre of the stage and the music started to sing Christina Aguilera's voice within.  
  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall Young girl it's all right Your tears will dry you soon be free to fly  
  
When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream Of a place where nothings harder than it seems No one ever wants or bothers to explain Of the hart ache life can bring and what it means  
  
When there's no one else look inside yourself Like your oldest friend trust the voice within Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within  
  
Young girl don't hide you'll never change if you just run away Young girl just hold tight soon your gona see a brighter day In a world where innocence is quickly claimed It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid No one reaches out a hand for you to hold when your lost look inside to your soul  
  
When there's no one else look inside your self Like your oldest friend trust the voice within Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way Then you learn to begin to trust the voice within  
  
Ohh each  
  
Life is a journey you can take it anywhere you choose to go As long as you're learning you'll find all you need 2 know? (be strong) dont break it (hold on) you'll make it just don't forsake it because no one can tell you what you can't do no one can stop you you know what i'm talking 2 you  
  
chorus  
  
young girl dont cry ill be right there when your world starts to fall.  
  
Helga stood took a bow and walked of stage followed by a huge round of applause.  
  
The dance teacher walked on stage and everyone went quiet.  
  
"In third place is Ronald tucker". She said. Ronald came on stage and took a bow then took his prise "And in second place issss Lila" (I never learnt her second name)  
  
Lila came on stage took a bow and took her prise you could see the surprise that she hadn't won on her face.  
  
"And last but certainly not leas first place goes toooooooo Helga Pataki."  
  
Helga went up on stage took a bow and took her prise her smile widened when she saw the fury in Rhonda eyes.  
  
The after show party.  
  
Everyone was at the after show party and nearly everyone congratulated Helga on a good show.  
  
"I bet you think you really good just because you beat us don you." Said Rhonda  
  
"Yes actually I do." Said Helga she then laughed as Rhonda's eyes went wide and she turned and stormed of speechless.  
  
"Hey Helga well done on the show your really good." Said Arnold he lent forward and kissed Helga on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks Arnold that means a lot to me.2 Said Helga  
  
Helga walked to the toilets and fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok that's the end if I get a request I might write a chapter 2.  
  
Please read and replay 


End file.
